


Not Far At All

by AdamantSteve



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, PWP, Skype Sex, Steve's first threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, kind of a foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil can't always be physically together... but that doesn't mean they can't have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Far At All

**Author's Note:**

> Clint and Phil are together but with Phil on the Bus, sexytimes are tricky. They compromise by Clint having sex with Steve Rogers or Tony Stark with Phil observing over Skype. This particular instance has Steve AND Tony having sex with Clint, much to everyone's mutual satisfaction :)
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed by always wonderful LillyJK.

 

"Hey Phil," Clint says once the video feed has connected. He's shirtless already, and Tony comes into frame to slide his arms around his bare torso and press a kiss into his hair. Clint brings an arm up to thread his fingers through Tony's hair as he grins at Phil on the screen slightly below the camera. 

 

"Hello," Phil replies, smiling. He's in his underwear and a tshirt since it's night time where the Bus is currently flying, and most everyone on the Bus is asleep. Just the sight of Clint has his dick twitching. 

"I miss you." 

 

Tony snorts. "This one's been _pining_ for you." He pokes Clint in the ribs to make him yelp.

"I don't pine," Clint says once he's poked Tony back. They're like children sometimes, gleefully riling one another up. Steve seems to agree, saying, " _Tony_ ," from somewhere off camera. Clint sticks out his tongue at Tony's look of mock-outrage.

 

Phil likes watching them together. Which is a good thing, really, since it's the closest he's gotten to having sex with Clint in months. 

 

Usually it's just Clint and Tony, messing around and making out til it turns into an artless form of naked wrestling. More often than not the wrestling turns into Tony getting fucked by Clint, which is what they both had planned beforehand anyway, and which Phil most certainly enjoys. 

 

Sometimes it's Clint and Steve. At first those videos had the camera artfully positioned to shield Steve's face, so it wasn't too obvious who's cock it was that Clint was swallowing with so much gusto. Well, at least til Steve started up with the most polite dirty talk Phil had ever heard. Phil's pretty sure he's never going to be able to hear the words 'oh my goodness' without thinking of Steve Rogers having an orgasm again. 

 

Steve's shyness has worn off over time, and though he's usually the one holding the camera, he's not shy about telling Clint what to do. Clint's so obedient and docile for Steve, yet quite the opposite with Tony, and Phil's not sure how much of that's for him and how much it's for Clint. It's not often live, since Phil's not always able to get away when their trysts take place, so tonight is a welcome exception.

 

This is the first time for the three of them together, and Phil's excited to see how the dynamic'll change, and excited for Clint because he knows how much he likes threesomes.

 

"How's Steve?" Phil asks, eyes roving over Clint's beautiful chest and arms. 

 

Clint laughs and picks up the little camera from its perch on top of the computer. "Check it out," he says, turning it. There's a gold and silver banner that spells out, "CAP'S FIRST THREESOME!" hanging on the wall. Steve's trying to take it down, but Tony appears to have attached it too efficiently. The camera turns back to Clint's grinning face. "Steve's great." 

 

"Did you weld this on or something?" Steve says offscreen.

 

There's no answer, just Tony hustling him over to the bed behind Clint and then grabbing at Clint to push him onto the bed too. 

 

"Agent Coulson," Tony says, kneeling on the end of the bed and spreading his arms. "Welcome to Steve Rogers' first threesome." 

 

Steve huffs from behind him. "Tony." 

 

"I'm gonna go off cam," Phil says, and it's testament to how far he and Tony've come through this sexual journey of Clint's that he doesn't even roll his eyes. It's a little unfair to be the one guy not on screen but it makes Phil feel awkward, so he prefers to remain voice-only unless Clint insists. 

 

"Sure thing," Clint pipes up. 

 

"Well," Tony says, picking up the camera and bringing it with him to the bed. "Here we have Clint Barton, archer extraordinaire-" Clint waves. "And Steve Rogers, yes, Steve Rogers, also known as Mr Captain America." 

 

"Tony," 

 

"I think we should start with some _fellatio_?” Tony says, drawing out the word. 

 

\----

 

It's not long before the giggling and awkwardness have dissipated into moans and assertion, with Steve calling the shots in his polite, shy-but-we-have-a-job-to-do way. It's very different to how he is in the field, which is very much 'the tone of my voice should tell you that you should shut up and do what I’m telling you to do’. This is more 'that feels great and it'd be swell if you did it again please, thanks ever so!' Polite requests that are gleefully followed. 

 

Phil watches, his dick hard as a rock. Steve tells Tony to open Clint up, and then he pulls him out of the way to fuck him himself. Tony whines at being left out and is quietened with a kiss before being pushed down to suck Clint's cock. Steve leaves his hand there on Tony's shoulder as he gets to work, the other arm wrapped around Clint's chest to hold him up. 

 

Clint looks perfect like this, Phil thinks, flicking through camera angles til he's focused solely on Clint's face. He's flushed and his eyes are half closed, closing fully when Steve turns his head to kiss him. Phil watches Steve's mouth as he tells Clint how good he is, how sweet and tight he is around him and how much he likes being inside him. 

 

If Phil was on screen he’d be more involved, more present in the room, but as it is, he’s glad to be a passive observer, getting to watch as Clint loses himself in the moment. It shouldn’t feel different, when Phil starts jerking off alone in the semi-darkness, but it does: he feels like he’s lit up from the inside as Clint moans and writhes and fucks himself back onto Steve and forward into Tony’s mouth. 

 

“Turn around, Tony,” Steve says, leaning around Clint to kiss him when he comes up for air. Then Clint kisses Tony as well, sloppy kisses drunk on sex. Tony does as he’s told, and Phil has to change angles a few times to really see it, but then Steve holds Tony open and guides Clint into him. 

 

Phil edges, reluctant to let go before Clint’s satisfied. It won’t be long judging by the keening sounds he’s making, the little gasps and the way Steve’s all but holding him up. “That’s nice,” says Steve, kissing Clint’s neck and fucking him into Tony. “That’s real nice, keep squeezing around me, Barton…” And Clint nods, apparently doing as he’s told judging by the sounds that Steve starts making too. Tony’s fucking himself back onto Clint’s cock, eyes closed blissfully. 

 

Phil forgets for a second that this is live, that he’s still on microphone, moaning ‘Oh, Clint,’ when Clint arches his back, but it’s perfect, cause Clint’s eyes fly open and he comes with a shout of pleasure, grinding into Tony and being held there by Steve’s broad hands. No - Steve’s hands are on Clint’s hips now and he’s moving Clint and milking his orgasm out of him right into Tony’s ass. It’s that sight - that minute movement that has Phil spilling over his hand with a suppressed grunt, a sound that’s quiet but known for what it is by the three occupants of that room so far away.

 

Clint kind of flops, Steve holding him up and easing him out of Tony. “You want more? Or you want…?” 

 

When Clint half laughs and shrugs, Steve rearranges the three of them so that Clint’s laying on the bed, Tony’s kind of draped on top of him, and Steve’s cock is inside Tony instead. Clint’s hands come up to thread into Tony’s hair, familiar enough with him to know he likes to have it tugged just so, how he likes to be kept in place and taken care of. 

 

Phil watches, wiping his hand and wishing he could be there next to Clint, pressed up against all that hot skin. Soon, he decides. Soon enough he’ll make it back to New York. 

 

Tony and Steve fuck, but Phil doesn’t much care anymore, too focused on Clint. He’s tugging Tony’s hair but looking at the main camera, a lazy, sated grin gliding across his face as he lets up with Tony to wink at Phil and sign “I love you”. 

 

Even though no one can see him. Phil mouths back, “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
